User talk:Kirbman/Archive1
Welcome Hi and welcome to the wiki. Your character links are a bit wrong. For example you link to article 'Enemy Crusher', but stuff which tells about your character should be at User:Kirbman/Enemy Crusher. To fix the links, use the following code: Enemy Crusher. This will link to the correct place, but still show up as the text that you currectly have. If you have any questions, feel free to ask on my talk page or here on your talk page. -- (talk) 19:36, 29 August 2006 (CDT) :Thanks Gem, btw, do you have AIM? It would make it a lot easier to talk to you, and you seem like a really nice person. Thanks for the tips btw, I'll work on it now. :Oh, I just realized you might not want to post your screen name since anyone could access it here, but if you do have AIM accessable now I'll post mine and you can IM me if you'd like. ::I don't have AIM and I'm just going to bed. However, if you want to talk to me, feel free to contact me in game. It is also possible for me to use MSN messenger, although I don't really like the program. If you want to talk via MSN, I'll tell you my hotmail adress in game. ::A few other tips: You should sign your comments on talk pages with four tildes: ~~~~. This automatically creates a link to your user page and the date+time. When you are replying to the previous poster, you usually indent your comment with one or more colons ( : ). If you look at the code of this talk page, I put one colon in front of your replies, so they got indented once. As I am replying to your posts, I indent twice with 2 colons. And so on. -- (talk) 19:57, 29 August 2006 (CDT) Hey! It's Crim! You want me to grab you the Jedeh's Offhand? I just finished mouth of torment and trying to make a hero/hench build to run for the demons. I'll be happy to farm it for you and sell it to you for ... 4k. :) I'm tryin' to get a little recognized here. I like popularity mate. One of the things I never had much of. lol Anyways, keep it Fresh! See you on Guildwars.--Crimson Remnants - PWN3D! 12:39, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Policy We appreciate your help with the greens section, but you have broken one of our main policies, GW:1RV. This is a warning. Please read up on the Policies. — Gares 13:41, 30 November 2006 (CST) :Edit: You may also want to review GW:S&F before making any significant changes to an article. — Gares 13:43, 30 November 2006 (CST) :::Sorry, I didn't realize that I made the same edit twice. I'm currently going through the unique item stubs trying to fix everything so that it conforms to the Styles & Formatting Guide. If I'm making changes that you think are improper just tell me and I will fix the way I'm changing that part of each stub. Don't think I'm just going through changing things to my own way, I've been looking at multiple style guides and am fixing weapon and item descriptions to matching their in-game descriptions. --[[Image:DualAttack.pngKirbman]] 13:49, 30 November 2006 (CST) :::My signature seems to be messing up again, think you could help me with that too? ::::Yeah, if you follow the S&F guide for unique items, you'll do ok. I noticed some problems besides the breach of protocol. You changed Image:Buhon's Prism.jpg to Image:Water Prism.jpg. Even though someone stating it had the same appearance as a Water Prism, that doesn't mean it looks exactly like one. Most of the time the dye is different, thus making Image:Water Prism.jpg on Buhon's Prism's page an incorrect and inaccurate information. ::::Secondly, under where you keep changing Bow to the specific type of bow, you are actually changing the link to a specific item, i.e. Longbow points the basic Longbow found in lower level areas. Bow, Sword, Hammer, etc. are articles that tell generic information such as max damage, damage speed, types of bows, swords, hammers, etc. That is why Bow was there. Some other advice, not all things need to be wiki-fied. If one Energy is Energy, the other 3 or 4 in the article don't need to be wiki-fied as well. One thing as you are working on greens is to look and make this page your friend for now. ;) ::::As for your sig, try -- Kirbman and make sure raw signatures' box is checked. — Gares 14:20, 30 November 2006 (CST) :::::Thanks Gares. That does make sense about the bows, I didn't even realize that. THanks for fixing the Prism back too, If I come across one I'll make sure to screenshot it and add the picture. As for the extra wiki-fied links, I've actually been removing those, not adding them. Thanks for the link to the style and formatting guide, I'll probably use it to get back to it quickly later, but I've had it up this entire time in another tab. Yay, according to the preview my signature works now. Oh, I have a question about formatting unique items that isn't answered in the formatting guide so I haven't been changing it in articles so far: should two handed weapons have "Two-handed" at the bottom of weapon stats or not? -- Kirbman 14:41, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::::::No worries. I have a Buhon's Prism, just haven't had time to upload it. I was in such a rush, I didn't see in the Diff that you were removing them, that was my fault there. Yeah, under staves, bows, daggers, and scythes you can put *Two-handed. Seems to have become common practice now and there doesn't seem to be any negatives to adding it. Go nuts :D — Gares 15:43, 1 December 2006 (CST) Lists Please read http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Help:List for information about list formatting. Using a colon to indicate a sublist is not quite right. The colon technically indicates a definition in a definition list; it isn't really a "tab" per se. -- James Sumners 15:27, 1 December 2006 (CST) :Thanks! -- Kirbman 19:04, 14 January 2007 (CST) Sig Sorry to bother you but I noticed your sig is 'illegal', you can't use an existing image, you have to use one that you upload because it has to redirect to your userpage. [[User:Fusco|''Fusco]] ''(T/ ) :Oh, I didn't even know that, I got the idea from so many other people with already existing pics in their sigs. I'll put my own little mini icon thing up sometime and change it to that when I think of something. Thanks -- Kirbman 09:59, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::You can reupload the same image, just as long as it doesn't redirect to an article.-- (Talk) ( ) 14:47, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :::There, i just reuploaded the image with the name "Image:Kirbman sig.png". if you could now change your image to this one in my preferences, it would be much appreciated. Thanks-- (Talk) ( ) 14:52, 22 September 2007 (CDT) HoM pages Is there any possible way you could integrate each separate Monument page for each character, into a single HoM page? You are clogging Recentchanges/Newpages and while I do approve of users using the Wiki's capabilities to track in-game progress, this is a bit excessive tbh. (T/ ) 03:17, 22 September 2007 (CDT) Title templates Noticed you've recently added the extra title ranks to the userbox usage section, are you also going to update the template wikicode? --Wolfie (talk| ) 06:49, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :There isn't anything that needs to be added to the wikicode is there? -- Kirbman 07:13, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::At closer inspection of those title templates, you're right. Those userbox templates have been poorly written requiring the user to manually provide both the rank name and the number of points they have. :( I was expecting them to be a little "smarter", ie, you just provided the number of points your character has, and the template works out the correct rank name to display; and so then they would have required additional wikicode to handle the additional ranks you'd added (more if-then conditions). Sadly, those userboxes are too widely used to change now. --Wolfie (talk| ) 23:07, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah that would be nice, but it works the way it is too, its just a little more effort to change the title yourself. -- Kirbman 19:52, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Image licensing reminder Hello, Kirbman. You are receiving this automated message because you recently uploaded files to GuildWiki. The following images appear to be missing licensing information: Image:Grentchus Magnus.jpg, Image:Jamei.JPG. Please see Project:Image license guide for more information. Thank you for your contributions. This is an automated message from JediBot 20:01, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :Both are screenshots, I've fixed them for you. —Dr Ishmael 20:17, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! -- Kirbman 04:40, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Characters If this doesn't belong here please remove it and tell me so won't make this mistake again.. Could you tell me how to get those character userboxes. You know the ones where you discribe you char's in.[[User:Invoker Of Love|'Invoker Of Love']] :This is the right place to ask, but those aren't userboxes, they use a template that I created for my own use. You're welcome to use it if you can figure it out, as long as you credit me. I'm also adding the template to the other wiki (it'll require a few edits, but I should be able to get it working), and I'll see if I can make a tutorial page for it, so everyone can use them. -- Kirbman 18:24, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, I made a guide to help with character box creation: User:Kirbman/CharacterTemplate/HowTo. If you have any more questions about it, please ask. -- Kirbman 20:14, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::Gee you "CharacterTemplate" looks suspiciously like my character Dossier, you did not engauge in plagerism and now asking ppl credit you for designs you sourced from someone else now are you? --Wolfie (talk| ) 08:04, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::They're actually a few years old and based off of several people's character boxes and my old character pages. Its been too long for me to remember who, but judging by the similarities, you were almost certainly one of them =) Thanks for the inspiration -- Kirbman 22:11, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Zaishen main page I'm available. , IRC, icq, msn, phone, or here on my talkpage (or yours, or the community portal talk, or the editcopy talk). --◄mendel► 09:02, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for working with me last night. It looks like some of the PvP updates are going to be delayed due to the H1N1 outbreak at ANet. At least we'll be ready for when they do change it. -- Kirbman 17:12, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::I modified the combat templates, and temporarily moved the linking to the data file so that we can display currently unknown with no link wherever we can't predict. You should probably still implement your template on the main page so that each day's predictions aren't waiting for me to update the data file. -- Kirbman 03:03, October 23, 2009 (UTC) "else" in wikicode Also, is used to wrap the specific section that should be included into another page - "include only this section"; wraps a section that is displayed only when included into another page - "only include, don't display, this section". —Dr Ishmael 17:41, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Dr Ishmael! I actually just figured the if-then-else out and put it in my new template right before I got this message. And I figured out the rest, which is why I was using them to keep the sandbox and the place I was testing in previews with clean. -- Kirbman 17:45, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::And I just realized I got the two tags backwards anyway. XD Ignore me and just read the reference guide. >.> —Dr Ishmael 17:48, November 19, 2009 (UTC) As I said on Isk8's page, but I want to give you an awsome header of your own, so if I leave, I will have something to be remeberded by, but all of that is of no importance, Because ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY!!!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!!! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 10:11, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! I didn't expect anyone on here to remember/notice so this is a surprise =) -- Kirbman 10:34, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh ye of little faith. Happy birthday! 10:47, May 10, 2010 (UTC) 10:56, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Happy birthday :> --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:34, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:30, December 1, 2010 (UTC)